


5:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're safe in my arms,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before a creature's claws contacted his back.





	5:51 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're safe in my arms,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before a creature's claws contacted his back and caused him to cry out repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
